Today's portable communication devices have a multitude of functions in addition to the traditional point-to-point audio communications. Modern portable communication devices can receive and transmit multimedia signals, such as photos or videos, with or without accompanying audio. In addition, multimedia signals could be communicated in conventional point-to-point communication or could be broadcast simultaneously to a number of portable communication devices in a communication system. For example, a concert or a sporting event could be broadcast as multimedia signals on a broadcast channel to multiple portable communication devices which have subscribed to such services. The portable communication devices periodically register with base stations in the communication system to continue receiving the broadcasted multimedia signals by transmitting registration messages. Portable communication devices, when receiving such signals on a broadcast channel on a first frequency, may wish to initiate point-to-point communication on a voice channel on a second frequency without terminating reception of the broadcasted signals on the broadcasting channel. However, the transmitter necessary for the point-to-point communication is being utilized to transmit the registration messages necessary to continue receiving the broadcast channel.
Thus, what is needed is a method and apparatus for simultaneously accessing a voice channel and a broadcast channel which allows for maintaining registration on the broadcast channel. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.